


A final song

by Besotv



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besotv/pseuds/Besotv
Summary: Kaede makes a different decision in the first trial.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A final song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, any feedback would be appreciated.

I finally entered my ultimate lab today. I don’t know what I was hoping for.

Maybe some sort of catharsis?

Whatever I was looking for, it didn’t come.

Not even the piano could distract me. For the first time in my life I didn’t feel like playing.

I just stood there staring at it, desperately trying to take my mind off Shuichi and Rantaro.

It didn’t work.

Almost immediately I thought of my promise to Shuichi, that I would play for him. And I started to cry, again.

If only I hadn’t been so stupid.

Monokuma would have never executed us all, he has invested way too much into making this killing game happen. He was even willing to break his own rules and execute an innocent person.

I should have been braver, I should have confessed. I should have never let Shuichi take the fall for me.

While wiping the tears from my eyes I walked towards the piano.

No matter how much it hurts I needed to play for Shuichi.

Maybe somehow my song would reach him, I thought to myself.

I could almost believe it.

The right sheet music was already there. I tried to ignore the feeling that Monokuma was mocking me.

That didn’t matter right now.

I would not let that bear ruin this song.

As I started to play I tried my hardest to put all my feelings into the song. All my guilt, all my regret all my love.

None of came through. My song sounded hollow, inadequate.

But I kept playing anyway.

And when the song was over I played it again. And again.

I played for hours.

I didn’t want to stop. I knew that if I stopped I could no longer distract myself from the fact that I was a murderer. That I betrayed all my friends. That I could probably never look any of them in the eye again.

Eventually the morning announcement played, and I had to stop. I didn’t want any of my classmates to see this. This was only for me and Shuichi.

I picked up the sheet music and ripped it in two. So nobody else here could ever play it.

“Goodbye Shuichi. I will never forget you” I said softly.

I sat in silence for a few moments before I stood up and left the room. 


End file.
